1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color adjustment method, a color adjustment apparatus and a computer readable medium storing a color adjustment program.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, output colors of a color printer are adjusted so as to be the desired colors by a color management system using a device profile.
In such color management system, color conversion using a source profile for converting RGB values/CMYK values of device-dependent color space such as RGB color system and CMYK color system to values of a color system of device-independent color space such as L*a*b* color system and XYZ color system and a destination profile for converting to CMYK values of the color printer which performs output of color space data is carried out.
In recent years, there are cases where image data expressed by RGB values (RGB image data) and image data expressed by CMYK values (CMYK image data) are mixed in one page or in a job that consists of a plurality of pages. Further, there are cases where object type information which indicates image attribution according to attributions of the images is included in RGB image data and CMYK image data. The object type includes image, text and graphic. When color conversion is to be carried out, color system and object type of the image data need to be considered in order to improve reproductively.
In view of the above, JP 2010-263368 discloses a way to obtain an image having great color reproduction accuracy by an output device by appropriately switching between color conversion profiles according to image attribution and the like in a conventional color adjustment method.